


and if i know human beings, things are gonna go wrong

by ranboo_of_our_own



Category: Rust (Video Game), SBI Rust - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I DONT WANNA TRIGGER ANYONE, be careful, dome dome dome, more to be added - Freeform, not super detailed but, the threat of starving to death (not threatened but clearly there), tw: blunt force head trauma, tw: concussions, tw: radiation poisoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboo_of_our_own/pseuds/ranboo_of_our_own
Summary: my idea of how rust tommy and wilbur met(title from frank turners '21st century survival blues. also read the tags please)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, the dome cult
Comments: 15
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

When Tommy met Wilbur he was no older than 12. Tommy was young, he knew he was young but he had been alone up until that point and felt a lot older than he looked. He knew how to shoot a gun, he knew how to set up shelter from the helicopters that patrolled the area, he had taken his first life.

Wilbur wasnt much older than him, a 15 year old who hadnt quite been hardened by the life around him. He believed in a higher power, he believed in the people around him, he believed in himself. He also believed in a giant metal dome that towered over the forest Tommy was seeking refuge in and that was...strange. Tommy had to admit that was strange. 

Tommy also had to admit that if the two had met any other way the two of them would have never gotten along. But fate had other plans for the two of them. Or as Wilbur would say, the dome did.

Tommy was feeling extremely nauseous, there was a reason he didnt go near monuments if he could help it. There was danger there, even without the blatant threat of radiation poisoning. And holy shit was the radiation poisoning blatant.

Parts of his hands where his gloves were torn were starting to go red, he needed to get out of the dome as fast as he could. He was struggling to remember why he came, his head spinning. He wasnt even half way up, all the crates at the bottom of the dome had been empty when he checked. Food. Right. He needed food.

He was doing his best, keeping on the makeshift hazmat helmet he had made out of a bucket very carefully as he climbed one of the ladders. There were helicopters, Tommy had heard them go by and waited before the noise completely stopped to run out. They could be coming back any time now, Tommy had lost track of time.

It was stupid, Tommy was being so fucking stupid he should have been keeping track of how long he was taking how long it took him to get there how fast radiation poisoning kicked in. 

If you’re stupid you die. That had been Tommys motto since he remembered, he wasnt stupid and he didnt die but god was this what dying felt like? A burning feeling in his throat as what barely passed for breakfast tried to climb up?

No.

Tommy wasnt going to die to a bitch as weak as radiation poisoning.

Well he wasnt planning on it, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a concussion was not on tommys plans for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! so a warning i describe a head injury (like blunt force not blood) through out the chapter so if that triggers/squicks you in anyway it might not be best for you to read!

Getting a concussion was not on tommys plans for the day. He didnt mean to fall, he really didnt, but one moment of his vision blurring out caused him to miss a rung on the ladder and be sent falling down into the lower part of the dome. The sound of his head hitting the metal echoed through the space, his entire mind went to static.

Tommy couldnt even move, the daze of the fall forcing him to stay put for way longer than he wanted. He felt like he was choking on air, the wind having been knocked out of him.

He had to stay calm, Tommy had to focus on getting the fuck out. The radiation in the lower part of the dome wasnt as deadly but with his makeshift helmet getting torn by the fall it was only a matter of time before the radiation got to him. God he felt so, so nauseous.

He was barely conscious, much less able to get to his feet.

There was a figure in the distance, Tommy didnt know who it was but he couldnt process enough to panic. The person was getting closer and closer, wearing a long brown coat and a soft orange scarf. A black beanie- or maybe just the mans hair. 

God, Tommy was dying and he was focusing on the details of some stranger who was probably going to finish the job. That got a startled laugh out of himself, the figure freezing in place as the sound echoed.

“Oh dome- h-hello?” the person called out “are- you arent dead, are you? That looked like a bad fall! Sometimes the dome isnt very kind when people try to climb them.”

Tommy could only let out a groan, trying and failing to sit up.

“Do you want some help?” the boy was standing over him now, analyzing Tommy carefully. He couldnt be too much older than Tommy, he was scrawny but not short. Maybe 14? Tommy wasnt sure. 

“If you’re gonna live you’re gonna wanna die somewhere Fort Kickass cant find you. They dont care if you’re still technically living, they eat alive people all the same.” the boys voice turned more venomous mentioning whatever ‘Fort Kickass’ was, a stark contrast from his words before.

When the person held out a hand, Tommy took the help to get onto his feet. They frowned at the burns on Tommy’s hands, running over them carefully with his finger tips. Tommy pulled his hand away as fast as he could.

“You shouldnt be climbing the dome with out a radsuit, the radiation sickness hits quickly you know” Tommy only frowned at the boys scolding, he wasnt Tommys father. “Do you have a place to stay here? Im starting to work on a house right across from the dome! Its gonna have a big window so people can look out at it in the morning-”

“...Whats so special about this sphere?” tommy knew he made a mistake when the boys excited smile shifted to a scowl.

“Its not a fucking sphere.” he spat, fumbling with the cuff of his sleeve. “Its the dome. Its more important than some sphere.”

“....right…uh...sorry?” Tommy tried, not understanding the difference. The boy took a deep breath, having to calm himself before continuing.

“The dome is the god of this world, they bring us crates of supplies and good weaponry. Its very important, but Fort Kickass doesnt agree. They just want to use the dome. They are bad.” the boy explained, he sounded like he believed every word he said.

“Im wilbur, do you need radiation pills? You look sick.” wilburs entire tone had shifted again, going back to the light voice from before.

“I-I’m Tommy. And that- that would be nice-” Tommy was stumbling over his words, no one had ever offered him help before. It was fight for yourself, this was….nice. A nice change of pace.

“Alright, tommy!” wilburs grin returned “follow me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im thinking about making a discord to talk about sbi rust because there is a criminal lack of people i can find who like it, lmk if you would join!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i havent updated this in so long OOPS

When Tubbo met Krinios and Hycei he was no older than ten. Tubbo was scared, he knew he was scared and he knew everyone else around him could tell he was as well. Tubbo knew how to use that to his advantage- he knew how to get invited in, steal, and run. Tubbo was scared, and he was going to use that fact to survive.

Krinios and Hycei were both older than him, the two were 15 respectively. Two lost teens that were hard pressed to find anything they had difficulty with. They knew they were the top of the food chain, they knew they were basically untouchable, and they knew to use that to their advantage. Krinios and Hycei were some of the most powerful people in the region, and they were going to use that fact alone to get whatever the hell they needed.

Tubbo had to admit that was intimidating, he was scared to admit at the time he hadnt realized how lucky he had been.

Tubbo also had to admit that if he had met the two any other way? He would have probably been killed on sight. But fate seemed to have other plans, though Krinios would laugh at the idea of fate being real.

Tubbo was feeling extremely nauseous, there was a reason that he tried to go between settlements as fast as he could. It was dangerous, even without the blatant threat of starving to death. And holy shit was him starving to death blatant.

His clothing was getting torn up, his hair was getting thinner, he needed food and he needed it fast. There was a mountain, he could see a house on it- it wasnt just a house it was the most stable building he had ever seen that wasnt a monument. 

There had to be food in there. Tubbo had to test his luck, if he didnt he was going to die anyway. Tubbo had nothing left to lose.

The outside of the building was intimidating enough, barbed wire around stone walls- was that a horse tied up outside of it?! Tubbo couldnt even remember the last time he saw one of those. It had light brown hair, tubbo watched as it bent down and ate some grass.

Did horses bite people? Tubbo wasnt sure- why else would it be out there but to guard whatever was in the house? Did tubbo really want to risk getting killed by a horse? Could a horse even kill him? It was all so much as tubbos eyes stayed trained on the animal.

It was stupid, tubbo knew he was being stupid but...this kind of stupid is what kept you alive. Being careful and not rushing into things was what kept him alive.

You’re too sure of yourself, you get killed. That had been tubbos motto since he could remember. Stay careful, stay alert, never think you have the upperhand. But is this what staying alive was supposed to feel like? A shiver up your spine? A sense of anxiety that never seemed to leave? Never able to confidently stay anywhere?

No. 

Tubbo wasnt just going to survive, he was going to live.

At least he was planning on living, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you liked this chapter! i dont usually write for tommy and wilbur but i've had fun planning this one out so support would be lovely


End file.
